The Siege
by TheCoffeeFox
Summary: The boys are waiting out an attack. Pure Crack.


They sat together, huddled around the table. Light from the single candle illuminated their faces and threw shadows across the walls. The windows and doors had been professionally barricaded. It was unlikely anything would make it inside.

"Do ya think they're still out there?" Goku asked breaking the silence. Sanzo continued to smoke and didn't answer. Gojyo starred into his whiskey glass and also remained silent. Hakkai sighed. "Fanatics as determined as these won't be that easy to rid ourselves of. Yes, Goku, I'm sure they are still out there."

"But we've been in here for three days! What if we run outa food?"

"I'm certain that is what they are counting on. They are waiting us out. They know eventually we will have to leave for one reason or another."

"What I don't get," Gojyo finally spoke, "Is why doesn't Sanzo -hoshi -sama over here just Maki Tenjo their asses? Yeah, sure there's a lot of them, but c'mon? It's worth a shot right?"

Sanzo exhaled a long stream of smoke and glared at the kappa. "They're human dumb ass. It won't work."

Gojyo stood up suddenly and his chair fell backwards. "Well excuse me for at least trying to think of a way out of here instead of sitting on my ass waiting for everyone else to do all the work!"

"You shouldn't bother straining both of your brain cells."

"Now, Now, we are all on edge but this is hardly the time to start fight amongst ourselves." Hakkai mediated. Gojyo sat back down with a huff and finished off his whiskey. Sanzo continued to smoke.

Suddenly there was a loud high pitched echoing scream. It came in unison from over a hundred voices. They four men froze. There was a clamor out side. "What was that?" Goku asked his golden eyes open wide. "Perhaps, a signal to attack." Hakkai answered standing and readying his chi. The others did the same drawing their own weapons.

The clamor rose as if a great battle were being fought, though nothing had yet shown to trouble the four companions. Finally there was a loud pounding on the front door. "Mister Sanzo! Hurry Let us in!" cried an unmistakable voice.

Sanzo frowned and cocked his gun. "Like Hell! Stay out there with your own kind!"

Hazel pounded again. "Please! Hurry Mister Sanzo! They've already ripped off one 'a Gat's arms and I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out!"

"Shit!"

Hakkai and Gojyo moved to the door, while Goku moved to stand in front of Sanzo. The blonde would still be able to shoot around him, and the young man could act as a barricade between him and whatever came through the door.

With his smile absent, the green eyed man looked to the priest, who nodded. Waiting just a few moments more, they unbarred the door and opened it long enough for Hazel to fall through and Gat to step in after him. The bigger man was still beating back the mass of crazed females with his own detached arm. Hands reached in after them. Several pairs of the grabbing appendages managed to tangle in Gojyo's red locks as he tried to close the door. Only Hakkai tossing a couple of non-lethal chi blasts saved him from being snatched out by the mob.

Finally the door was slammed and barred. The two friends leaned against it heavily panting at the close call.

"Thanks man."

"Of course."

Hazel picked himself up from the floor and began dusting himself off. His clothes were ripped in several places and one sleeve was gone completely. "If you were any slower Mister spectacles, I do believe that mob would'a had us."

Hakkai smiled what Gojyo automatically dubbed his: I-would-have-left-you-to-the- screaming-fangirls-but-you-may-be-useful-later-as-a-decoy-smile. "Pity I have such excellent reflexes."

Hazel smiled back while he digested the insult.

MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN:

The merciful goddess was nearly laughing hirself off hir throne.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama I can't believe you're actually enjoying this"

"Oh lighten up! This is funniest damn thing I've seen in a long time!"

"But if they stay barricaded in that building, they will never get to the West to stop the revival of…"

The merciful goddess waved a hand to stop the nagging.

"I know, I know. Look, here comes the demon prince and his group. That girl will put the mob to sleep and give the others a chance to escape. Happy?"

THE END


End file.
